Why Do You Love
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: The boys are given an assignment to write about something that they love. They have to list the reasons why, but the when the boys start to remember why they love those things they feel very tight in their clothes and hot very hot.
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories**

**also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but**

** they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned) yeah that last part was completely cheesey sorry.  
**


	2. Carlos

**Why Do You Love...**

**Carlos**

Carlos and the rest of the boys had to write an assignment about something that they love. Kendall was writing about his love for beanies, James was writing about hair products and accessories, and how to make your hair perfect, Logan was writing about Newton's Law of Motion, and Carlos was writing his love about his love with helmets.

Carlos had tried to write why he;d loved helmets but when he just wrote down the sentence - _**Helmets are cool and they also keep you safe while playing hockey in the living room.**_ - and after asking Logan to come and read his paper. Telling him he needed to list some more reasons and give some examples or a story about helmets and how he fell in love with them; and that one sentence would get him an _**F. **_Carlos got frustrated he thought the was right about his sentence and knew that the smart boy just wanted him to pass school, so he crumbled the scrap of paper and tossed it to the floor.

Carlos just stared at the clock for ten minutes thinking of stories and reasons why he loved helmets. But his mind just couldn't think of any, but after Logan came back from looking for a quiet spot to write his paper he asked Logan if he could help the him. Logan came back from grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and asked Carlos to remember his first helmet and then some fun things about his helmet and said just write it down and then say thats why you love helmets. Carlos thanked the boy before he left their apartment again to write his own paper.

Carlos thought of his first helmet, and how he got it for Christmas the year he was old enough to join the pee-wee hockey team. Carlos wrote down the story and saw that Logan was write about just writing down all the fun times he had with helmets. Carlos thought about his first hockey fight later that year and how his head didn't so much when the goalie from the other team started to hit him on the head when he slid into the other team's goal knocking him over. Carlos smiled as he remembered he won the fight and how his best friends came to help him. Granted they all were benched for the next three games but it was worth it.

He wrote down the stories every story that came to his mind and when he knew it he had three papers front to back filled with stories. He looked at the clock and saw that he wrote it all in 20 minutes. Just as he was about to go look for Logan he came bursting through the door. Carlos thought Logan was angry with him when he asked the smart boy to look at his paper. He saw how anxious the boy was to leave making him frown a little, but he hid it fast when Logan turned to him.

"A great stories Carlos I remember all of them but its kind long and there are a lot of spelling errors. Just list a few stories and then give some reason and then later I'll help you with the spelling." Logan said as his mouth started to throw out the words as he bounced on the ball of his feet and then running out of the apartment.

"Thanks Logie!" Carlos called out after Logan as he ran out of the apartment away from Carlos. Carlos thought he had done something to make Logan angry and knew that he might be tired of helping him. Carlos went into Logan's book bag where he always kept his pocket size dictionary, trying to fix the spelling himself.

Carlos read over his paper and saw that Logan was right again some of the stories sounded like each other, so Carlos thought he might give some reason and keep them short and make sure to give different examples.

So Carlos sat there editing his paper taking out some the repetitive stories and thought about reasons why he loved helmets. Then he started to think about all the fun times his helmet helped when his friends were in trouble. Then about all the time he had fun with his helmet with his friends and the he remembered the day that they all promised never to talk about to anyone, ever.

-~~~flashback~~~~-

He the remembered the day that Logan had gotten his prescribed allergy medicine mixed with some one else "medicine". Logan had read the label to make sure that it was his and there was nothing wrong with it and thought the pills were the right ones. So when it the other guys had allergies to he offered some of his knowing that his usual medicine would work for anyone just that he need a stronger dose because he was now singing, and needed his throat and nose to be clear so he could sing. At first he was worried that it might too strong but when he called the doctor to ask if it was ok, and when he said it was just that the other guys needed to come down and get there own prescription soon to make sure.

When an hour passed and it looked like the drugs weren't working Carlos was about to ask to take another pill, thinking that it wasn't strong enough. When he saw James who being impatient took like three at once started to get fidgety on the couch and Kendall started to flash red all over his face. Carlos looked over at them as he thought they were feeling sick when he was about to ask them what was wrong when he felt the same thing that they all did.

He felt his jeans start to feel to tight and his body feel like it was on fire from the inside. He looked over at Logan who just as red as Kendall and had a pillow on his lap and holding it close to his body.

"Logan? How should I be feeling with that allergy medicine."

"Huh!" Logan had focused his attention to the TV that the were staring at. Only now realizing that they were watching the Discovery Channel and they had something about mating rituals which made all their faces red. "Why do you ask, Car...umm...Carlos?"

Carlos waved his hand for Logan to come closer so that he could whisper what he was feeling. Logan leaned in facing his head so that Carlos could whisper right into his ear. "The medicine...should one of the side effects make me really "_happy."_ You know Logie like really really happy, if you know what I mean."

Logan turned his head back and it was completely red like it was about to pop. Logan leaned back into the seat he was sitting in and curled into his body a little hugging the pillow closer to his body. He just quickly nodded no and looked down.

Carlos wanted to know if anyone else felt the same way he did, and he being the most blunt one out of all of them would just ask. "So who else is hard? Hmm." Carlos blurted out looking out the window after he said it. He turned back to to he friends all looking at him with red faces like he just screamed bloody murder. "Well, what I'm really hard any it hurts. Why do you think I have my helmet on my crotch... I'm like really hard here. I know it can't be just me."

Kendall let out a sigh as he just stood up from the opposite end of the couch and let his hard on flash to the rest of his friends. "Me! Thats who. God damn Logie what kind of medicine was that. You never had this problem before are you sure that these are your pills."

Logan had gone from blood red in his face to pale white as he just stared at Kendall's crotch seeing his jeans being very tight. Then his face changed back from a very pale white to the same blood red as before as he stood up and flashed his hard on in his jeans. "I don't know. The bottle had my name and everything and the pills were the same color and everything. But I don't think those were my pills. I...I think that...it might be something else." Logan let his words die off as he was to embarrassed to say what he thought the pills were.

James had gotten up from his seat and let his hard on show in his already tight skinny jeans. "Logan say it if you know. Come on this skinny jeans weren't meant to be this skinny!" James screamed as he pointed to his crotch.

"Alright! I think the pharmacist screwed up and gave us...Viagra. Okay there happy."

Carlos shot up from the couch and put on his helmet and let his hard on show to the rest of the group. "I think we're all pretty happy here Logie."

"Well how do we fix this? There's no way that we can leave the apartment until this things go away." James screamed through gritted teeth, while pointing to his crotch again.

"Well Logan your the one who wants to be a doctor you have to know something to get rid of our problems." Kendall said as he started to try and cover his crotch.

"Well the three of us might be able to wait it out, but James you took three."

"Wait it out! I can't wait for anything Logie and you know that." Carlos screamed as he felt his jeans get tighter.

"And what about me you said I took three, who knows when this might go away. Well there has to be something!" James screamed as he fidgeted even more in his jeans.

"Well there might be a way but...but it means..."

"MEANS WHAT?" The three other boys screamed at Logan.

"We might have to jerk off or worse! And don't make me say what worse is cause we all know what it is." Logan screamed back.

"Well lets do it then. Come were best friends, hell we're even like brothers. So lets just do it. Come on lets just get his done with in out rooms." Carlos said putting on his helmet.

"Carlos what the hell! I like to jerk of every now and then but I can't do it with one of you guys in the room." Kendall screamed.

"So lets not do it and just pick a room and get this done with." James said.

"Guys! Carlos is right its better if we do it together in one room so that way if Mama Knight comes and one of gets rid of their problem first they can cover for us."

"But I can't jerk myself off with you guys there." Kendall replied.

"So lets not. We each jerk each other off so that that we all get the job done." Carlos said out of no where. Making his three best friends turn red again and look at him.

They four of them went into Kendall and Carlos' room that they shared. Kendall and the other two boys finally gave in when the felt they were about to die in their jeans. Kendall quickly took off his pants after landing on the bed. Logan and Carlos just pulled down their jean far enough to free themselves and then helped James as he started to regret getting skinny jeans. They four of them lied on the beds James had start to jerk off trying to get rid of his three doses fast, but Carlos grabbed his throbbing member and heard James gasped as he felt pleasure surge through his body.

Kendall started to jerk himself but stopped himself when James found his throbbing member and start jerk him off. Logan sat on the opposite end where Carlos was and let out a moan as he felt Kendall's hand find him. Carlos was about to move his free hand down when James used his other hand to find his member, making Carlos moan as the four of them started to fist the other.

The four of them started to lose themselves to the effect of one another and the drug make it heightened. The four moaned as the other found ways that made them want to threw their head back and let go.

Logan was the first way to let himself as he came all over Kendall's hand, then again Logan was the one who rarely jerked his off making it easier for him to let go. Kendall was the next one to cum as James fisted him vigorously letting out a moan as he covered James hand. Carlos and James came together each covering the other's hand.

But because had taken more then every else at once he still throbbed as he felt Kendall, Logan and Carlos find him and each one of them taking a part of James to help relive the effects of the drug. But after 12 minutes of the three of them taking turn fisting James he was still under the effects of the drug.

"Guys this isn't gonna work and my wrist is starting to hurt." Logan said as he shook his wrist.

"Well what do suppose we do?" Kendall grunted to Logan as he and Carlos were still pumping James trying to get him out from the drug's hold.

"We could blow him." Carlos said bluntly as his friends looked at him faces frozen with surprise at his suggestion.

"Carlos?" The three boys looked at him.

"Well what my wrists is hurting to and besides no else is coming up with ideas to help." Carlos grunted back at his friends.

"Fine lets say one of us did blow him. Who would that be, huh?" Logan asked.

"Not me." Kendall said raising his hands.

"Well I don't think I could do that so well and I might choke." Logan said.

"Fine you big babies I'll do it." Carlos said as he dropped his head between James' legs.

Before James could join the protest he started moaning moving his hips into Carlos' mouth and writhing in pleasure.

Kendall and Logan looked on as they felt themselves start to harden again watching Carlos bobbing his head up and down between James who start to moan uncontrollably. Logan looked over at Kendall and felt his face get hot and looked on as Kendall made the first move and dove his head between Logan's legs. Logan started to moan and writhe like James was as he felt Kendall working his mouth to give him the most indescribable pleasure he ever felt. Logan however still lacking the stamina felt himself cum into Kendall mouth as he felt him drink everything he could. Kendall came off of Logan with a pop looking at the pale boy with a smile as he licked away the corners of his mouth that were covered in Logan's seed. But before Kendall could give Logan a smirk he felt his throbbing member being covered by Logan's mouth. Kendall started to move his hip into Logan's mouth as he quickly learned to take what Kendall offered and breathe through his nose. Kendall soon felt himself about to let go and wanted to warn the smart boy about his release, but Logan already knew Kendall was close by the pulse he felt in his mouth and the way Kendall moaned and want to repeat Kendall actions. Kendall was about to give Logan a warning but the pale boy already made his move and gave Kendall an level of pleasure as he felt himself cum into Logan mouth feeling drink every drop he could and came up from between his legs and smiled as he licked away some of the liquid from his mouth.

Carlos felt James' hands start to run through his hair and pushing his head down further onto his member. Carlos felt James starting to twitch and pulse in his mouth and knew after watching from the corner of his eye Kendall and Logan blow each other that James was turned on and was close to cumming. James let out a load bellowing moan as Carlos felt the final pulses and twitches from James' dick and soon felt the warm liquid fill his mouth. Carlo had managed to drink down every drop that James spilled into his mouth, thankful for his weird eating habits and his zero to if any gag reflex. But James was still under the effects of the drugs as they all looked at his still erect and throbbing member. But before anyone could do anything to help relieve James of his problem, James threw his head down and started to take Carlos into his mouth making the the latino moan and writhe under his mouth. Carlos was so excited with everything that had happened he soon felt himself cum into James' mouth and try drink everything that he offered, but James was dainty how he drank and couldn't drink everything that Carlos offered him. James pulled himself up and licked every drop of Carlos that spilled from his mouth and swallowed as he looked at his friends.

The four of them looked at one another as they all looked down at James and still saw that he was suffering from the effects of the drugs.

"Well Logan any more idea on how to get rid of my problem?" James asked slowly catching his breath.

"Well, ugh we... could try um, one more thing."

"What's that?" Kendall asked not yet catching up where Logan was thinking towards.

"Oh! Come on, Logie not that." Carlos screamed at the smart boy knowing what he was thinking about.

"Well I'm not waiting for this thing to go away on its own and who knows when that might be." James added.

"Wait wha... OHHH!" Kendall finally realizing what Logan was heading towards.

"Yeah. So who's going to do it. Carlos?"

"What why me?" Carlos screamed.

"Your the one who can handle the most pain out of all of us. You seem like the most logical choice. And besides I wanna fuck Kendall okay."

"Yeah! Wait you wanna do what?" Kendall screamed looking at Logan.

"Carlos, please if Logan is right about this then maybe my problem will go away and we can get the real allergy medicine and make sure that its allergy medicine. Please Carlos do this for me man I need you to do this, please."

Carlos looked into James' eyes and saw that he really needed this and was begging for him to do something above and beyond what any other friend they had. "Okay, but will you just make sure that I won't get hurt to much right?"

"Yes. If it hurts to much tell me and I stop. I'll just wait it out then, okay."

Carlos felt himself start to blush as he just nodded his answer to James. Carlos asked the others guys to move so that he could lie down. The other guys moved and Carlos stopped James before he moved anymore and put his lucky helmet on and then nodded to James that he was ready.

Carlos moaned feeling James sliding into him and slowly move himself as he waited Carlos to give him the okay that he was ready for him to start moving. Carlos was surprised that Logan was right about his tolerance to pain especially this kind of pain, but then Carlos started to moan louder then ever as he felt James start to slam into his body and hit something inside that made him want more. But Carlos was surprised from his bliss when he felt his head start to hit hard into the wall with every thrust that James was giving him.

Carlos could feel a burning rush of energy that he knew what it meant as he felt himself cum for a third time and felt as it splashed across his and James' stomach. James kept pushing himself in and out of Carlos and saw that he had cum. James felt light head and all his blood pool in his groin knowing that he was close to cumming. He tried to warn Carlos that he was close but Carlos squeezed him just right and made him throw his head had and moan out loud as he came inside Carlos.

Carlos had finally calmed down from his orgasism to see Logan fucking Kendall and Kendall screaming Logan's name as Logan came inside Kendall. Carlos laughed to himself as he thought funny that little Logie wanted to fuck Kendall. He also thought if Logan would be the submissive in the relationship but never thought he would see Kendall calling Logan's name as he came.

Carlos was about to say something when he felt James cum inside him and splash his inside with his seed. Carlos moaned at the warm liquid slid inside him and moaning again as he felt James slide out of him. Making Carlos whimper at the sudden feeling of being empty.

"Yes! It worked! Carlos thanks man your the best. I owe you for life man really I mean it. Anything you want name it and I'll do it." James finally freed of the drugs hold that it had over his body.

Carlos started to think about asking James to slide back inside him again and stay there for awhile were interrupted when Kendall chimed in.

"Yeah, Carlos I told Logie this but I um... wanted to know if your up to it... maybe if you wanted... What I'm trying to say is um..."

"Kendall wants to fuck you Carlos. Okay there I said it."

Every one looked over at the pale skinned smart boy, Logan of all people to be so blunt about all things this was something that he was direct with. Logan who stuttered and stammered when ever they talked about girls and when ever he was kissed. How he would be the one to be so calm about talking about how Kendall wanted to fuck Carlos.

Carlos blushed and looked over at James who nodded that he was okay with it. Carlos then looked over at Logan and nodded that he was okay with it and then finally looking at Kendall. Kendall's face was red as he looked down at the bed feeling very embarrassed about the subject. Carlos waited for Kendall to look up at him trying to tell him that he was okay with it. But Kendall still looked down thinking he might have ruined a treasured friendship, but lucky for Kendall Logan was there to slap him against the arm and wave his hand to look at Carlos.

Kendall met Carlos' eyes and saw him nod his answer, making Kendall smile at the tanned boy. Kendall moved over to his bed as James weakly moved himself over to where a tired Logan was on Carlos' bed. Kendall looked down at Carlos and saw that Carlos was ready for him , Kendall grabbed Carlos legs and spread them as he slid into Carlos' body.

Carlos loved the feeling of having Kendall inside him and knew that he could handle any pain now. Carlos asked Kendall if he could just slam into him telling that he loved the feeling of something hitting a spot inside him that made him want more. Kendall nodded and did as Carlos had asked him and started to slam himself into Carlos' body making him moan with every thrust.

Carlos was glad he had put on his helmet because Kendall had the same power that James had and felt his helmet protect his head as he kept hitting the wall next to Kendall's bed. He started to moan as he felt Kendall start to twitch and pulse inside like James did just before he came inside him. Kendall let out a moan as he came inside Carlos and Carlos moaned with him as he felt Kendall give every once of strength he had in his body. As he slammed himself as hard and deep as he could into Carlos making him finally break into the wall with his helmet.

-~~~~end flashback~~~~-

Carlos was snapped out of his memories when the phone rang and picked up and the other person said it was the wrong number. Carlos went back to his seat and wrote on the paper a reason he loved his helmet was because - **it keeps you head from h****u****rting when James and Kendall**** slam themselves**** i****nto you and your head into the ****wall**. Carlos looked down and knew that he could never turn this in and didn't want to let anyone else know what happened that day so he crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash folded into a paper plate. Carlos smiled to himself as he listed some other reasons why he loved his helmet.

Carlos started to shift in his seat as he finished his paper feeling hot and his jeans starting to feel very tight on him. But he knew he couldn't take care of his problem in the living room and just went to the couch and turned it on and saw that it was left on the Discovery Chanel, making him laugh as he changed it to watch some cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think. As all ways please leave some comments and reviews **

**Theres more to Carlos may have finished his but what about Logan, Kendall and James.**

**And also sorry about some of my spelling mistakes **


	3. Logan

**Okay so this ties in with Carlos' story at some parts so you guys know why Logan was running out of 2J. **

**I hope you guys like this. so with out any more interuption here you go**

* * *

**Loga****n**

Logan left the apartment to look for a spot to write his assignment. Normally he would have had the assignment done by the next night but Gustavo had them practicing their new songs and dance moves non-stop for the last four days that he didn't have time for them to do as he put it - _sill__y and meaningless thin__gs such as English__, homework __and __other __stupid__ things like math__._ Logan argued with Gustavo that if they didn't get an education what would they do if they had to work for a living other than being a pop star. But Gustavo was the boss and he had better lung power over him and won the screaming match. Logan sighed when James had called dibs on their shared bedroom and Kendall called dibs on his room with Carlos and Carlos had the kitchen slash living room slash dinning room. Leaving Logan to find some other place to do his work, he knew he could never finish his work by the pool, the lobby, the park maybe but those dreams were dashed when an ice-cream truck had tipped over and kids were swarming all over it. Logan was left to find a spot that would let him finish his work without any problem.

Logan was about to leave to look for a spot to write his assignment about his love of Newton's Laws of Motion. When Carlos asked him to look at his paper to see if it was enough to get him a passing grade. Logan saw that Carlos had written only one sentence Logan knew Carlos might do something like this and almost wanted to laugh but told him that he needed more examples and reason or stories about how or why loved helmets. Carlos thanked him as he left their apartment to look for a spot to write his paper.

Logan hated the heat he just hadn't gotten used to the LA weather and Minnesota just didn't get this hot. Just when Logan was about to give up and try to do his work with Carlos in the living room, thinking that Carlos would have the TV on full blast on cartoons, music, and piles of junk food infront of him, but was glad to see that he was actually doing his work with out any distractions. But Carlos was still sitting at the table thinking about stories to write about but asked him again to help him think of stuff about his love for helmets. He asked Carlos to think about his first helmet and then some other stories about fun times that he had with his helmet.

Logan left the apartment as he started to think about where he could write his assignment. Logan was about to go look around one more time around the Palmwoods when he remembered the Palmwoods roof hardly if anyone went up there making it the perfect spot to write his paper. Logan rode the elevator up to the highest floor and then took the stairs shocked that Bitters hadn't even bothered to lock the door to the roof or even a lock on it and just hanged a sign that just read -**Do Not Enter****!**.

Logan loved the feeling and how quiet it was up on the roof and found a spot on the roof that made it perfect as he open his laptop and started to think of reason why loved of Newton's Laws of Motion making think about his first time that he had learned about Newton's Laws of Motion.

-~~~~flashback~~~~-

He remembered when he was 14 and he had started to develop around the age that most boys start to see changes in their bodies and Logan was the constantly getting hard and had to hide it at school. He remembered that he had learned the Newton's Laws of Motion and also learned about things in his health class about the changes in guys and how to take care of that problem that they might have.

Logan remembered how the they seperated the girls and guys that day to talk about the changes that they might be experiencing or will experience and that boys will a _special __friend_ come to visit them at random times during the day and most likely be there every morning for some time and that it was okay just part of life. And that other stuff they will notice and that there were ways to take care of their friends sudden appearance, but they would have to figure that on their own.

Logan did research when he got home knowing that his parents wouldn't think about putting child locks on anything with how well mannered he was. So Logan was able to quickly find ways to take care about his _special friend_ and found videos that made him scream seeing other people's _special friends__._ Logan went to work on his school work trying to get his mind from seeing the images he saw. He quickly started to work on the homework that their science teacher gave them about Newton's Laws of Motion and quickly started to understand the homework. Understanding and putting the information to use by making a quick experiment and put the first Law the **Law of In****ertia: ****An object at rest will remain at rest unless acted on by an unbalanced force. An object in motion continues in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. **Logan quickly grabbed one of his Hotwheels cars and put it on the super speed track and put his finger on the track after speeding up. Logan cried out at the sudden pain and pinching when the Hotwheel hit his finger.

Logan read the next law of motion **Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The greater the mass ****of the object being accelerated**** the greater the amount of force needed ****to accelerate the object****.** Logan quickly understood this and grabbed his Hotwheel car again pushed it and then he tried to push his bed and got what it meant. Then he quickly read the the next and final Law**For every action there is an equal and opposite re-action. **Logan went over to his fish bowl and and dropped one pebble into the bowl and watched the water bounce and dip with the pebble understanding the law better.

Logan quickly read and finished his homework still trying to drown away the images of the other guys taking care of their _s__pecial friends__. _But just as Logan was about to finish putting the images away forever he felt his pants start to get tight and knew that his _s__pecial fri__end _was back and let curiosity get the better of him. He quickly ran back to the computer and searched again this time with caution as he limited the search to just text and quickly learned to stay away from any web sites promising stuff. Logan stumbled upon a site about any boys that were curious about those changes and the _spe__cial fri__end_and how to take care of them.

Logan read the web site as he learned about masturbation and that at first when boys go through their changes this will soon become their best friend and that it was okay to do but only in your own house and no where public. Logan kept reading the web site as the person started to talk them through the basic about masturbating. Logan blushed and grew very anxious as he stood up and let his pants and boxers briefs fall to his ankles and let his throbbing member free and followed the instructions lucky for Logan his parents worked long hours and usually had the house to himself for an hour or two depending on traffic and knew that no one would catch him. He let that knowledge fill his mind as it was soon replaced with the moans and grunts as he felt his hand very hot against his own dick. Logan read more and soon took off his shirt reading that your first orgasm might happen if this was your first time masturbating.

Logan loved the feeling of being naked in his room taking care of his _special friend__._ Logan read the rest of the article on the web page as and remembered as he looked down at his throbbing dick feeling something that he never felt inside him before. Logan remember what was on the article as he slowly started to grip himself and move his hand up and down his length as he started to moan louder with every pump.

Logan's mind had started to shift and organize all the new information as he kept moving his hand more vigorously. His mind started to mix the two new sets of information together making remember the first Law of Motion that his _sp__ecial fri__end _which he read in the article could be called many things such as _hard__ on, boner, rager, li__ttle [in__sert first name__], morning wood, wo__od, the beast, and the one he already your special fri__end._ He remembered the first law said that an object at rest will stay at rest until acted on by an outside force. But Logan's mind he translated this to his body his throbbing member was the object his hormones were the outside force and thing that made him stop was his hand.

Then Logan's mind went to the next Law of Motion the greater the mass the more force is needed to accelerate the object's mass. But Logan translated this as his throbbing dick being the greater mass and his hand needed to accelerate his _release_ which was stated in the web page.

Then Logan's mind went to the final Law of Motion for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. But he translated this final Law as his masturbating or _jerking off _as it was put in the web page was the action and the opposite reaction was that he wanted to keep jerking off but that didn't make sense. But his mind was snapped out of trying to figure the information being jumbled and twisted into each other as he felt a surge of energy in his body leading down to his throbbing dick.

Logan realized that he was moaning and screaming as he found himself violently thrusting into his own hand feeling like his body was on fire as he felt like he was going to explode. All the information that he read started to get wiped away as his entire started to burn and his breathing was labored. He felt his entire body feel like it was on fire his hand felt like an inferno of heat and pleasure. His head felt light, his throat becoming dry, every muscle tightening, his toes curling, and his throbbing was becoming more sporadic. He felt like he watching someone else in his body as he felt himself still thrusting vigorously into his hand moaning as he felt himself let out one more bellowing moan and pump into his hand with one final thrust.

Logan felt really light headed as he felt something come out of him that he never felt before and felt splashing against his skin. Feeling the hot thing starting to slide down his face, knowing some of it was in his hair, feeling more of it slide down his neck, his chest, and finally leading him to where it came from. He looked on as he watched his dick slowly dieing down from all the throbbing and watched as he looked at what was coming from his dick. He started to remember the web page as he remembered the last part first reading that this called ejaculation or _cumming, release,__ seed__,__ letting__ go, o__r freeing the be__ast._ And then remembered as he read this can be cause by jerking off with a sense of orgasm.

Logan didn't know how he should feel but he felt great and looked over at his full length mirror as looked at himself as looked at his reflection he couldn't but smile as he saw himself covered in his cum. He looked at himself eyes growing straight to his crotch seeing his dick slowly softening. Then traveling up as he stopped to admire his abdominals that had started to form and shape from his few years of hockey, then still going up as he looked at his neck and face seeing that he was covered. Logan couldn't help but raise his hands that well also covered in cum as he quickly ran his hands through his hair and found that he there was pool of cum in his hair.

Logan knew he would have to control his body sooner or later knowing that he couldn't always resort to jerking himself off to get rid of his hard on. Logan hated the word _sp__ecial fri__e__nd_ it made it sound like it was okay and feeling like you have to hide it every time it comes for a _visit_ was not okay to him. But for right know he knew that he would have to jerk himself off every other day knowing that his parents would be gone for a few hours leaving more than enough time to jerk off, have his orgasm, do his home work and then get cleaned up. Knowing his parents would give him the _talk_and make thing even more awkward with the male teachers giving all the boys in his grade some of the _talk_ making things really awkward for their classes with them.

Logan stayed their looking at his body liking the way it looked covered in his cum and walked away to the bathroom knowing he should get cleaned up before his parents came back from work.

-~~~~end flash back~~~~-

Logan looked at his screen and saw that he hadn't written down a single word. Logan also then noticed that he had started to palm himself through his jeans and they started to feel very tight. Logan knew he hadn't jerking off in a very long time and knew that it could be like the first time that he had jerked off. Logan set his laptop down making sure that it would be okay left on the roof as he ran down to his apartment hoping no one else was there so he could take care of his business.

Logan ran inside 2J and saw that Carlos was still there and asked him to read over his work. Logan always loved to help his friends and helping people in general, but his jeans felt very hot and tight. But Logan focused his mind to think logically again as he read over Carlos' work remembering all the stories he had written down. Logan's mind was split into two parts the dominant part was focusing on helping Carlos with his homework, the less dominant was focused on jerking off and letting himself go into an orgasm. Making his body unconsciously rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, Logan focused his mind and told Carlos that some on the stories were kind of the same and to give some different examples and edit some of the similar stories out and then it would be perfect.

Logan quickly thought about ducking into his room that he shared with James but didn't want to take the risk of him being there and seeing his hard on and making fun of him. So he did the only thing that he could think of and run back to where he left his laptop to take care of his pressing problem.

Logan made his way back to the roof as he looked around the Palmwoods' roof and saw that there were hardly anything as tall as the roof expect for a distant billboard sign to far away for anyone to see him. Logan looked around the roof and saw no signs of cameras on the roof or on the stair. But Logan didn't want to get caught and quickly made his way back to slightly leave the door open just a crack and went back to his laptop and saw that where it was made a nice nest or nook away from any one to see him.

Logan looked around one final time and pulled his shirt over his body still amazed at how pale he was even in Hollywood. He ran his hands down his body playing with his nipples making himself even more aroused quickly remembering that he found the joys of his nipples soon after reading that web page. Logan made his hands move past his chest down to his stomach feeling the even more developed and pronounced muscles that form over the years. Until they found their way down to his jeans constricting around his waist and thighs, feeling very tight around his crotch. Logan let out small grunts and groans at how he had a difficult time taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Logan blushed as he had to stand up feeling the warm air against skin of his chest and upper body. Logan looked around to make sure no one could see him and let out a sigh as he reassured himself that he was completely alone on the roof. Logan felt himself sigh and moan at the warm air wrapping and kissing his new found free pale skin.

Logan loved the feeling of being naked and loved it even more with the warm air, he quickly placed his clothes down so that he could lie down on the roof of the Palmwoods. Logan moaned out loud as he felt his hot hand meet his hot member throbbing and feeling even more hot with warm air. Logan started to pump himself into his hand slowly but very quickly gaining speed. Logan felt himself moaning and grunting as he thrusted into his hands feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer with every thrust. Logan started to moan and scream feeling himself about to cum and thrust into his hand one final time feeling like it was that first he had jerked off his body felt like it was exploding and on fire. Logan let out a loud bellowing moan as he cum splash across his face, his body, his hands and feeling some land in his hair.

Logan reached into his right pocket of his jeans' and took out the small package of tissues he had inside and wiped away any of the visible signs of cum off his body and then carefully cleaning his hair as he made sure not leave traces of his cum or the tissue. Logan prayed that no one heard his orgasm ringing out from the top of the Palmwoods roof and sat up as he let the warm air wrap around him realizing why he loved Newton's Laws of Motion. Logan grabbed his laptop and started to type his paper finishing in twenty minutes and saved the file and placed the laptop to the side as he let the warm air wrap around his naked body loving the chance to be naked on top of the Palmwoods.

* * *

** A/N: So what do you think? **

**As always please leave some comments and reviews please**

**Now we have to wait to see Kendall and James assignments and why they love those things.**


	4. Kendall

**Its Kendall turn and lets see why he loves his beanies **

**As always please leave some comments and reviews please**

**

* * *

**

**Kendall **

Kendall hated two things since moving to LA one was Gustavo and his constant yelling and ridiculous long practice hours and the second thing was homework. Kendall hated to do homework then again who didn't then again there was Logan who loved to do it. Kendall hated that the teacher gave them a writing assignment he wasn't good at writing he just couldn't make the words in his head make sense on paper. But what Kendall hated most was that he had to choose one thing that he loved above all else. He was glad that the teacher asked them not to write about friends or family but something that was them something that they loved and be seen as a part of them.

Kendall hard a time choosing between his constantly growing beanie collection, his collage of hockey sticks that he used over the years, his hockey jersey that was signed when he was seven. But Kendall knew one way to settle the debate he was having in his head and did as he also ways did close his eyes and play Enie-Menie-Minie-Moe and landed on his beanie.

Kendall solved his problem but had to face another after that what the hell was he going to write about. Kendall tried to remember when he got his first beanie. Kendall started to write about the Christmas that he was old enough to join the pee wee hockey and his mother gave him a set of hockey gear and also a beanie so that he wouldn't catch a cold. Kendall looked up and started to the wall as if watching that day flash in front of his eyes.

_-~~~~flashback~~~~-_

Kendall remembered opening the presents that his mother wrapped in hockey themed wrapping paper. He ran up to her as she put down Katie so that she could attack her presents giving her a hug. Then to running back to the other presents that she had for him and Katie and opened the one she pointed to.

Kendall attacked the second present wondering what it might be and lifted the box cover to what he thought was a new set PJs or clothing and was shocked to find a grey beanie with a dinosaur patch on the front of it.

Kendall walked over to the door as his friends came to drop off their presents since Kendall's house was at the center between of all their house making easier for them just to walk to Kendall's house. He looked at Carlos and James as they looked at Kendall's new dinosaur beanie and attacked him asking if they could be the first on to borrow it one day.

_-~~~~end flashback~~~~-_

Kendall smiled as he remembered Logan right after class how to write his paper so that he could pass. He followed Logan advice and just said to write about when and any fun stories that he had with what ever he was going to write about.

Kendall wrote about how he fell in love with beanies after that Christmas and started to but more and more since then. And how one Christmas all of his friends gave him beanies as their presents to him and how cool they were each one special from his friends.

He wrote the story about that Christmas of his friends giving him beanies as their present to him. He wrote about Carlos' beanie was black beanie with the word _rawr_ embroidered across the sides and dinosaur eyes in the front Carlos still in love with dinosaurs like no other. He wrote about James beanie that he gave which was blue flaming beanie that had some _swag_ as James put it feeling that his friends needed some of his _swag_ when he wasn't around. He wrote about Logan's beanie that he gave him which was like a onyx greyish blackish checkered with purple lines on it looking like it was part of a sweater vest he had and Logan also gave the matching sweater that came with it and socks to. He remembered how jealousy James and Carlos were that year but Logan liked to buy sets of things so that way there could match and no just be one thing.

Kendall started to write about how beanies were awesome and your could something up a beanie like a hockey puck with he threw at Gustavo's back one time. Or other things like money or a small bag of chips.

Kendall had a whole page and a half written down and wanted to make sure that he passed the assignment and tried to think about others things that he loved about beanies. Kendall looked around the room and then went over to his beanie drawer and looked at some of the beanies but most of them were bought but himself and he already wrote about most of the beanies that had a story to them. Kendall sighed and looked down letting his head fall in defeat when he saw a little grey beanie sticking out from under his bed that Logan gave him for his birthday.

Kendall picked it up and took it with him to the desk that he had been writing his assignment. He looked at the beanie and started to remember when Logan had given him the beanie.

_-~~~~flashback~~~~-_

Kendall walked into their apartment and turned on the lights after coming from the ice rink to still practice his hockey moves. The second he turned on the lights all of his friends and family came popping up screaming _Happy Birthday Kendall!_ Kendall was literally shocked because with all the band practices and school work and life he had forgotten his own birthday. What shocked him even more was seeing Gustavo and Kelly there with party hats on and holding presents for him.

Kelly pushed Gustavo to congratulate Kendall and to wish him happy birthday and to give him his present.

"Here you go you little rotten daa...ooww. Ahemmm mghhh. Here you go Kendall and happy birthday and whatever. Oh no no don't you dare huuug me. Uck!" Gustavo said as Kendall gave him a quick and awkward hug.

"Here you go Kendall happy birthday." Kelly said as pushed Gustavo away from the cake that was on the counter. "Wait for Kendall to blow out the candles!"

Kendall gave everyone a hug as he took there their presents and but them on the table and dodged James and Carlos as they tried to tackle him to give him his birthday punches. But Kendall knew that his best friends tried this every year and stepped back letting the two crash into each other making the entire room laugh as they groaned and rolled on the floor. Logan gave him his present last being a perfectionist and made sure to wrap every Christmas or birthday present just right so that it looked to good to attack open.

Kendall went over to open the presents opening Gustavo's and Kelly's gifts first letting curiosity take over his body as and opened the two gifts on the table. Kendall was shocked to see that Gustavo had bought him a decent gift maybe forced by Kelly to do so. He took the gift out to show every one that he had bought autographed hockey puck by one of his idols and Kelly had bought him a pair of shoes.

"Thanks Kelly and you know you to Gustavo. Thanks." Kendall said as he placed the two gifts back into their packaging.

Kendall's mom and Katie placed their gifts net after Kendall placed the gifts neatly away in the corner of the room to no one would step on them. Mama Knight gave Kendall a birthday card with 20 bucks and new wallet for it. Katie gave him a fancy watch which made everyone look at her knowing that she didn't have much money making everyone wonder what she did. Kendall placed the gifts in the corner as Katie was being questioned by their mother as how she got that much money to buy that gift. Kendall opened everyone gifts leaving his best friends for last wondering what they got him. Carlos last year gave him a helmet that had his name etched into it, James gave a comb and a mirror saying he needed some swag, and Logan gave him a pen and pencil set that looked like hockey sticks and an eraser that was helmet, which _mysteriously__ vanished_ one day and Carlos was happy to write out his homework for a while.

Kendall opened Carlos gift first knowing that he was the most impatient and would want him to open his gift first. Kendall opened Carlos' gift with caution remembering the one year that he gave a pet frog that he caught and smile seeing that he had gotten him a hockey jersey that he wanted. James almost throwing Carlos' present from the table as he shoved his present next saying,_"__Open it__! Open it!__"_ while bouncing up and down. Kendall opened the present to find a box set of Cuda cosmetics and body products and just incase he didn't like it he also got him new jacket. Kendall grabbed both present and placed safely into the corner as James and Carlos fought about who present was better and which one he liked more.

Kendall quieted the two as he told them there was still one present to open and that Logan's was still unopened. The two of them looked at the smart as he shyly placed his present in front of Kendall and asked him to open it.

"Kendall if you don't like it I'm sure that we can go exchange it for something that you like. I hope you like and that you don't think that it lame or what ever." Logan started to ramble as he usually did when ever it came to giving his friends presents well Kendall.

Carlos would have been happy with a giant stuff dinosaur plushie wearing a helmet and James would have been happy with anything that Cuda, a mirror, or something that had swag. But Kendall was harder to shop for he just like having a good time and nothing really major stuff to buy.

Kendall opened the gifted wondering what Logan had got him this year knowing that his present had the most thought put into it just as he did with all his presents. Kendall was always careful to open Logan's gift making it masterpiece of present wrapping art. Kendall finally undid the wrapping paper so little damage was done to it. Kendall pulled the box cover off and smiled as he saw a new beanie that was grey and had been made with little stars just hidden along the seam of the beanie.

Kendall realized that Logan was still rambling about how they could exchange it and get him something that he like better and sorry if he didn't like his gift.

"Logie. Logie. Logan!"

"Yeah?"

"Its perfect just stop rambling would you. You know that you guys always give such unusual but great gifts. And we all know you do all research and math into making a gift decision that your gifts are always perfect."

"Really? So you like it? Cuz if you don't then we mmmm." Logan's words were killed off when Kendall had grabbed a spoonful of the cake that his mother served him and used that to quiet Logan as he smiled and gave him hug.

"Wait why does he get cake first and I have to wait?" Gustavo asked as he pointed to Logan and Kendall.

"Because this is tradition for every birthday party that isn't Logan's. He starts to second guess himself and rambles so we learned to cut a piece when its Logan's turn and when he starts to ramble we shove cake down his mouth. Okay." Mama Knight said holding the cake knife.

"So can I get cake?" Gustavo asked pointing to the cake that was still on the counter.

Kelly smacked Gustavo across the back of his head after asking Mrs. Knight for cake. "Just wait for Kendall to blow out the candles got it."

"Yes Gustavo. Just wait another minute or two and then you can cake."

"Alright."

The lights went out and everyone sang happy birthday to Kendall as he blow out the candles wishing on them at the end of the song.

"So what did you wish for Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Stupid he can't tell you then it won't come true." James said pushing his shoulder.

After everyone had cake and talked to Kendall and played some games the party was over and everyone left as the it started to get late and Mrs. Knight cleaned up the plates and cup that were left on the counter. She and Katie went to bed after spending all day getting the apartment ready for the party. While Carlos and James had started to play _**Super Monkey **__**Battle**__**Storm **__**5**_ for the last two hours and Kendall took all his gifts into his room that he shared with Carlos and Logan helped him place them on his side of the room.

"So Kendall you really like it I mean I know that since were in LA that there is really no time of the year that you could really wear it. But if you want we could go and exchange it for something that you could wear."

"Logan really I like a lot. See I can wear it right now." Kendall said as grabbed Logan's gift from the box and put it on making sure that it was snug on his head and gave a smile to the pale boy. "See another to add to my collection beanies and another awesome gift from you as always Logie."

"Really cuz if you don't like it we couu mmhmhmm hmph." Logan's word were killed again as Kendall took off the beanie and shoved it in Logan's mouth.

"Sorry there wasn't any cake so I to improvise."

Logan smiled and took the beanie out from his mouth and placed it on his head mocking Kendall as he started to play keep away with his new beanie. Kendall quickly chased Logan around the small room knowing that James and Carlos might stay up all night playing the game. Kendall corned Logan against his bed as he was stuck between him and the presents and didn't want to crush any of them.

Kendall tackled Logan onto the bed and the two of them laughed as Kendall rolled Logan so he was on top.

"Really Logan keep away."

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure that you like my present."

"I do. Now can I get it back."

Logan's face lost its smile that it had on and was soon replaced with a red face with a look like he just walked in on someone changing. Kendall wondered what made the smart boy's face change and soon felt the reason why.

"Logan did you slip some of you _allergy medicine_ again."

"Hey that was the pharmacists' fault and you know that. How was I suppose to know that he fucked up and gave me Viagra instead of my allergy medicine. And besides I don't have any more I ran out last week and haven't had time to get it refilled, so that means that this is all you Kendall. What did you wish for?"

"Nothing." Kendall looked down at Logan and knew he wouldn't give up until he got a straight answer out of him. "Okay fine. Just stop looking at me like that. I might have wished for a blowjob."

"Oh. I think we can manage that."

Before Kendall could respond his protest that James might walk in on them and catch them. Logan's hands quickly made their way towards Kendall throbbing erection stuck in his jeans. Kendall held back loud moans but let smaller ones out as he felt Logan's hands palming through his jeans that were getting tighter with each second. Kendall gave in to his urges and took off his shirt as Logan unzipped his jeans and took down his jeans and boxers and let his dick bounce out free from its restraints. Logan took off his shirt as Kendall laid back on the bed Logan made sure to put the beanie back on his head that fell off while he took off his shirt.

Logan crawled toward Kendall not wanting to waste time with foreplay and get right to the point and opened his mouth and took Kendall into his mouth and soon started to bob his head up and down Kendall's length. Licking, sucking and playing every inch making sure Kendall felt the most from him mouth. Kendall had started to move his hips into Logan and moved his hands onto his head feeling his new beanie instead of hair. Kendall fought the urge to let out a loud bellowing moan when he felt Logan start to moan and hum as he moved his head up and down his length making him quickly reaching his climax. Kendall started to move faster into Logan's mouth and his breathing became labored as he felt Logan make soar to new height of pleasure in a long time. Kendall tried to warn Logan about his climax but let out a moan muffled by his pillow as he felt himself shoot rope after rope into Logan's mouth and drinking every drop he was offer by Kendall's dick.

Logan pull himself slowly up and sucked as he came off of Kendall's length with a small pop. Logan looked up at Kendall and saw him trying to catch his breath and looked down at him.

"Happy Birthday Kendall."

"Best birthday present ever."

_-~~~~__end fla__shback~~~~-_

Kendall was snapped back from his memories as he heard a moan cutting through the air that he could have sworn he knew from somewhere but remembered he needed to finish his assignment.

Kendall finished writing the last page that he filled with his best reason why he loved beanies. _**They keep you**__** from getting **__bed__ head__** ha**__**ir when you wear them all night.**_

Kendall felt himself very tight in his jeans and controlled himself just incase Carlos came bursting in and caught him. Kendall instead focused his attention on listening to music and just the music while calming his body down.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys thinks about the reason why Kendall loves beanies.**

******As always please leave some comments and reviews please**

******And lets not forget about James and what hes going to write about. **

******Thank you for every one who reads this and I hope you like some of my other stories. **


	5. James

**James**

James really didn't like to think about things and agreed with Gustavo that their were going to be pop stars and famous; he laid back into bed thinking. Why would he need to know other things besides singing, dancing, having washboard abs, and _the face._ James pulled out one of the many mirrors that he somehow always had on him and looked at his reflection trying to think about something to write about for the assignment and hated when the teacher said that they couldn't just write about themselves looking at James and then the Jennifers or friends or family either as she said it.

Leaving James to think about something that he could use to write about that he loved. He thought about writing about his love for Cuda cosmetics but could think about how he would write that into something that he could pass with. Then he looked around the room thinking about something he could write about looking at all of his stuff, and letting out a groan of frustration when he couldn't think about what to write about. He let his head fall to his right side looking over a Logan side of the knowing that the smart boy must have finished or nearly finished his work for school. He wished that he could about things so easily as Logan could and finish his school work just as fast as him.

James got up from his bed and walked over to Logan's desk seeing his desk covered with a small calender with quotes from people, hit pencil box filled with pencils and pens that he could use for school, to his little stack of in and out boxes that he had for homework, and knew that the drawers must have extra paper, folders, and bookmarks and any other possible thing for school that he had ready incase he needed them.

James sat down at Logan's desk trying to channel his smart way of thinking in the hopes that it would rub on him long enough to make know what to write about Lucky for James his thinking paid off as he felt himself get smarter just by sitting at Logan's desk, but truth it was his lucky comb stabbing him in the butt that gave him the idea to write about his lucky comb and why he loves it such much.

James started to write about how his lucky comb became his lucky comb. He started to write about how he got it for his eighth birthday by his friends that saw James eyeing the thing in the window of the store they passed on their way to school. Then remembered what Logan had told him the few times that he had asked him to help him to come up with ideas when writing for class assignments. James started to reflect on all the times that he had with his lucky comb.

_-~~~~ flash back~~~~-_

James remembered the day that he had the perfect day his hair was style perfectly and nothing not even a super jumbo fan could ruin it. Walking to the pool he found a 10 dollar bill smack into his face with a gust of wind, then as he came out to the pool he was able to ask out one of the many girls that constantly coming and going from the Palmwoods. James had the perfect day with the sun giving the right amount of sun giving a perfect tan and then and ice cream truck tipped over a pot hole and had to sell their stuff fast.

James came back to their apartment 2J and Mama Knight had made milkshakes on such a hot day and got his favorite flavor first before Carlos could circle around them like a hungry shark. James spent the rest of the day since Gustavo couldn' be bothered on a hot day like this and decided to call of practice for a while.

James also loved it when Carlos came in and challenged him to a game of _**Super Monkey Battle Storm 5 **_and made the bet that loser would have to clean the winners bed while dancing to a random song on the radio in their underwear.

James and Carlos played the game for over two hour making every else leave knowing that soon this would get to its usual point and one of them would attack the other after the 23rd round of the game. Leaving James and Carlos all by themselves as they finished their final round of the game James coming out the winner.

"Boo yeah!" James screamed getting on the couch and dancing his victory dance. Which meant he would have to show off his abs while dancing. "You lose! No do overs times infinity! Now Carlos lets get you to my bed and clean my room."

"Awww! Come on just one more game James next one wins all the marbles."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, and nope. Carlos come one you got some work to do. I haven't cleaned my room in week and Logan is going to kill if is doesn't get done by the end of this week. So come on I'm going to watch you to make sure that you do it right, now come a bets a bet."

Carlos groaned and moaned as he followed James to his room and started to moan and groan even more when he saw James' side of the room. Everything completely tossed and thrown any where the complete opposite compared to Logan's side that could pass a military inspection.

James jumped onto Logan's bed and looked over at Carlos as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dustpan and brought it back to James' room and then placed the trash can that Logan had and moved it so that he could just dump the trash into the can right away and risk ruining Logan's clean side.

"Don't forget under the bed Carlos. I don't what I tossed underneath there and whats crawling there to." James said as he started to read his copy of _**Pop Tiger**_ and listening to his music.

"Oh yeah can't forget about this part." James said as he turned on the radio and next song started. "Now dance monkey! Hahaaha!" James said laughing at Carlos.

Carlos pouted and hoped his signature puppy dog face would be enough to make James reconsider the last part of their bet. But James just looked over and flashed his smile and told him to get to dancing and then laughed. Carlos pouted for real this time and started to take off his clothes leaving him in nothing but his blue and white striped boxers while dancing to the song on the radio and cleaning James' side of the bedroom.

"James do I have to really dance to this song can't I wait until the next one. Please, James?"

"No! Monkey now dance, dance to _I Am Beautiful_!"

Carlos started dancing to the song he found embarrassing, but soon found himself lost in the song and was glad that another song came on with it being the _Bare Naked Ladies _and their song . Making Carlos lose any thoughts about he looked to anyone who might be watching or to James.

James had finished his latest issue of _**Pop Tiger **_and looked over and found his plan to make Carlos embarressed about his dancing had back fired in his face seeing Carlos enjoy himself. James had started to think about another ways to embarress Carlos and make him dread the having to clean his room. But James couldn't think of anything right away that was until he say Logan's video camera sitting on his dresser calling James to use it.

James let the idea form in his mind and let it settle in his mind as he went over to the dresser and grabbed the video camera and started to record Carlos dancing. Carlos turned around just in time to see James starting to record him dancing in his underwear and knowing that he might use it very soon to use to embarrass him later in front of his friends.

"No!" Carlos screamed as he dived to stop James from hitting the record button.

The two of them fell to the floor as they started to fight over the camera. Carlos trying to get the camera out of James hands before he record anything with Logan's camera. James tried hard to keep the camera in his hands but with Carlos getting the upper hands and jumping his body before he knew what was happening made James start to lose his grip on the camera before he could put his plan into action. After a quick struggle the winner came out to be Carlos laughing as he stood up waving the camera at James' face.

"Ha! I win no camera James!" Carlos proclaimed as he did a little victory dance in front of James.

"No fair you cheated."

"Hey you were gonna record me dancing in my underwear dude no way I'm going to let that happen."

James got from the floor and tackled Carlos onto his bed; not realizing that Carlos had almost finished cleaning his room all that was left was the bed. The two of them fought for the camera again but Carlos had tossed the camera back onto Logan's bed before James had tackled him not realizing that he had done it.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, nope."

"Give it Carlos."

The two of them still fought for the camera that James thought that Carlos still had. Carlos just trying to keep him busy long enough that he might just give up on trying to get the camera. James still thinking Carlos had the camera tried to look for it as he started to tickled Carlos knowing that Carlos was very ticklish in a few spots that only his friends knew about. James forced his weight onto Carlos making sure that he the upper hand and trying to make Carlos give him the camera, but all that changed when he felt something digging into his leg that felt weird and then felt even weirder when he realized what it was.

James looked down on between his legs as he felt what he saw was that Carlos was hard and watched Carlos as started to push his hips against James' leg even more looking for the friction that he felt before.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"What I'm sorry but your leg kept rubbing me just right and besides I really haven't done anything since the allergy medicine incident and that was like three months ago. And besides do you know how hard it is to jerk off when Kendall's your roommate that guy hardly ever leaves except when we have to leave for practice and when its time to eat."

"But dude what the hell." James said as he tried to calm his body as he felt his jeans start to feel tight around his body.

"Oh come on James I can tell you like this, I can feel it." Carlos said as he raised his eyebrows and lowered his eyes to James' crotch.

James couldn't deny what Carlos was saying he and maybe even the rest of the guys didn't have time to take care of their pent up tensions that they had inside them not wanting to be caught by one of his friends relieving themselves of their problem.

"What do you say James, feel like helping each other out with our problems. Hmm?"

James couldn't believe what Carlos was asking to do with him and then blushing remembering that day.

"You said you'd owe me one and I think I'm calling that in right now."

"Carlos? Are you sure?"

"Yes its been forever since that day and I've never really taken care of my problem since then."

Carlos and James exchanged one final look at each other before seeing the their urging need to release taking over their bodies. Carlos and James started to tear each other's clothes off feeling their bodies starting to burn with a persistent need. After the two of the moved away from each other to give themselves enough room to remove their final bits of clothing, then crashing their lips together as they let their hands run wildly over the other's body.

Carlos dragged James back to the bed falling back into it making James and him moan when their kissed was made even deeper when they fell on top of one another. Then started to moan as they felt their members starting to rub against each other making themselves hard and the other boy. James broke the kiss so that he could run his lips down Carlos' body while his hands ran across his body.

The two of the moaned and kissed each other exploring each other's bodies letting them find as many spots as they could to give each other as much pleasure. James worked his way back upto Carlos' lips and catching in a kiss again as he let Carlos have his turn and explore his body. James moaned as he felt Carlos kissing and sucking his way down his body before reaching down far enough that he pause for a second and looked up at James.

James was about to look down as to why Carlos had stopped but soon felt the reason why. As he felt his throbbing member become surrounded by the warm moist cavern that was Carlos' mouth and work quickly but expertly up and down his shaft making him throw his head back and call out the latino boy's name.

Just as quickly as Carlos had given James the wonderful sensations he was feeling they were taken away as Carlos looked up at James and James looked down knowing what the shorter boy was asking with his eyes. James moved his fingers to Carlos' mouth letting the boy open his mouth and eagerly swallow his digits giving them the same quick and expert experience that he gave his member.

Carlos got up from he was and laid on his back after giving more than enough saliva to cover James' entire arm with small pools of excess of saliva that had started to form on the bed. James knew what Carlos wanted and wasted no time in asking a useless question and moved his fingers into the olive skinned boy and worked quickly but gently enough to give Carlos more than enough time to relax and prepare him right unlike the first time that he and Carlos had done this.

Soon James added a second finger and making sure that Carlos was ready for the next finger until he had all three inside Carlos working quickly but not to forceful and made sure that Carlos was ready for him this the right way.

James slide his fingers out after some time and a good nudge from Carlos that he was more than ready for James and started to whine out in protest. James readied himself in front of Carlos' entrance and slid in very quickly and easily, and glad that Carlos was ready for him still upset about how he had stormed into the shorter boy's body the first time. James found a smooth rhythm at first to make sure that Carlos was getting accustomed to his size and length and started to gain speed and power when he felt Carlos starting to take over and bucking his down towards James who he wished would go faster.

After some time of Carlos lying on his back he wanted to changed positions and wanted to feel more James and also told him that he shouldn't hold back. Carlos told James all this as he moved towards the center of the bed and rested himself on his hand and knees waiting for James to slid back into his body.

James slide back into Carlos letting his words sink into his mind and body and did as the olive skinned boy wanted and didn't hold anything back giving Carlos every once on power that he had inside him. Minutes had passed and the two of them had started to moan and call out each other's names letting their screams die as they echoed through the walls. James was still giving Carlos what he wanted and giving every once of power he had when ever he thrusted into Carlos, but James felt himself lose his rhythm that he had and his stamina slowly wearing away. James gave one really hard thrust into Carlos making the shorter boy's arms and legs give out and fall onto the bed.

James was about to stop everything that he was doing until Carlos said he was okay and that everything was fine. Doing so as he returned to where he had started and flipped himself over his back and asked James to finish what they both needed and wanted. James looked down at Carlos and gave him a weak smile as he slid back into Carlos to tire to gain any rhythm and just started to thrust wildly into his body making both of them cry out in pleasure.

Carlos moaned as he felt his body feeling like it was on fire and a certain surge of energy coursing through his body that felt familiar to him. Carlos felt himself slam down on to James' length hard as he felt his himself climaxing and feeling the burning energy rushing to one spot and blast its way through his body. Carlos screamed out loud as he felt himself being covered in his own cum and sliding down his stomach feeling James still twitching and thrusting into his body hard one final time before he let out a moan that filled the room and felt him cum inside his body.

James looked at himself in one of the mirrors that he had lying in wait around him. James looked at his reflection and saw that he still had his prefect hair. Even after all the physical activity and the more than enough sweat sliding down his body that should have ruined his hair but still remained in its perfect state. James looked away from his reflection and looked down his body to see his body looking perfect and covered in sweat making his washboard abs look even better.

_-~~~~end flash back~~~~-_

James finished writing his paper writing about his love for his lucky comb leaving out the part of the what he and Carlos had done that day and just said that**-**** his l****ucky comb**** gave him**** some of the the best**** days**** and**** there perfect.** James looked backed at the paper to make sure that it would get a passing grade and put the finishing touches on it filling some more stories of his lucky comb endeavors. James finished putting the last period in its place when he heard a load but muffled cry as he finished his paper. Knowing that he had heard that cry somewhere before but just couldn't remember where. But James just shrugged it off as he finished his paper and soon realized that his jeans felt very tight and knew that he would have to wait to find some time for him to take care of his problem when he knew no one might come barging into the room he shared with Logan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for James I couldn't think of anything. **

**I hope you like it as always please leave some comment and reviews thanks**


	6. Graded

The next day after they finished their assignments the boys handed them into the teacher letting her grade them. The four of them wondering what they got on their papers.

The next week seem like an eternity for the four them worrying what their grades were and if they passed their English class. Well Logan didn't really worry he knew that his grade point average was still high enough that this would hardly do anything

major to it as for the other three boys Kendall knew he might pass by. But James and Carlos hopped into class to find out if they passed or not and dragging their feet after leaving it after the teacher told them to wait until she had a chance to grade everyone's paper and then she would hand them back their papers with thier grade on it.

Kendall and Logan walked around the house just doing stuff to entertain themselves while Carlos and James had to do something to keep their minds from going insane still waiting for their grades to be known to them.

After the week of torture that the two boys were put through and Kendall slightly worried about his grade and Logan just wondering what he got all breathed a sigh of relief as they got their papers back with their grades and comments about it on the cover page.

Logan's paper had and **A** circled and smilely face his comments _- Logan great paper but I really don__'t get why you love Newton__'s Law__s__ of Motion__, but whatever this paper is as always__ a great p__iece of work._

Carlos got his paper back and screamed out **yes** at the top of his lungs and saw he had a **B - **and his comment read _- Carlos this was better than I expected__. But I am sorry I had to take point off for some spelling, grammar, and punct__a__tion__ mist__akes. __P__.__S__. And__ Carlos__ I__ don__'t want to know how your paper came with a jelly__ stain on the back of it but other than that this was__ a great paper__.__ Keep up the good work Carlos._

Kendall got his paper back let his usual smirk cross his face as he waved his paper at Logan's face showing him his **A- **and then put it back to his face and read the comment _- Kendall this was a really great paper__ an__d your stories about your love for beanies was really i__nteresting__. Good work and keep it up._

James was the last of the group to get his paper he turned his face away and closed his eyes as he turned the paper over to show himself his grade. After a minute of him shutting his eyes closed he opened them and looked slowly down towards his paper and let out a small scream of joy. He waved his paper at Carlos showing off his **B- **not realizing he and Carlos received the same grade and then read his comments _- __James __great paper__, __but I am sorry that some of the wording was off and sounded__ a__little __out of order. But other than that great job on this and I hope you keep the g__ood work. __P.__S__.__ Al__so James stop spraying all of your papers with Cuba c__o__smetics it give some people headaches like me._

"So there you all are great paper from all of you. I hope all of you keep up the great work and I see you all next week. Have a great weekend every body!"

Everyone left the class room showing off their papers to each other glad that no on had failed.

"So what do you guys get. Carlos, James and yes Kendall I show all paper so stop waving it in my face."

"What I just wanted to show you that you're not only who can get **A** on your paper."

"Well I don't know about Carlos but I got a **B****-** so take that Carlos!"

"What! Dude we got the same grade because I got a **B - **too there James. So. ... HA!"

"So what did you guys write about." Logan asked the three of them.

The four of them looked at one another and not wanting to reveal anything that they thought about as they wrote their papers.

"Ohh, you know the same stuff. Yeah that stuff you know." The four of the said trying to find any sign of embarrassment.

"Guys come Gustavo wants us in the studio today to learn the new song he wrote and plus the choreography to some of the other songs that your going to be singing."

"Were coming!" The four of them said stuffing their papers into their bookbags and running to car to ride shotgun.

The four of them came back after their long day of work and sat at the table just as Mama Knight finished it for _**Fishstick**__** Fridays**__**.**_ No one telling the other how they were able to write their stories so well.

* * *

** A/N: Well thats it thank you for everyone reads this**

**As always please some reviews and comments about my story.**


	7. End

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
